


Hospital Life

by yami0204



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10456902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami0204/pseuds/yami0204
Summary: Just an average day in the Computer Rescue Center.





	

The CR was quiet.

The second level of this secret area of Seito University Hospital doubled as both a conference room and a break room for the minimal staff which worked there. In moments like this, without patients or issues, it could also provide much needed solitude from the hurried pace of hospital life. The cafeteria of a hospital was never quiet, and even the break areas of the different departments held with them a lack of privacy from the looming presence of other hospital staff prepared to admonish any behavior that looked like slacking off. In the CR, that pressure did not exist. Despite its purpose, there was a tranquility that fell upon it when there were no emergencies to deal with.

Beyond the muffled electronic melodies of the DoReMiFa Beat arcade game in the nearby alcove, two doctors sat in silence, each lost within their own thoughts though neither would admit it. Pediatric medicine intern Houjou Emu stared at his folded hands atop the plastic yellow surface of the table as the sugary scent of sponge cake drifted towards him from the other end. Across from the young intern, clinically analyzing the cake before preparing to make the initial incision into its sweet flesh, was the brilliant surgeon he had mixed feelings for.

Emu liked Doctor Kagami Hiiro well enough, he supposed, and he certainly admired the surgeon’s skill, even if the physician’s bedside manner was gruffer than he would have liked. The surgeon’s handsome face at least dimmed the hatred most would likely feel, which gave the prodigious physician a small fan following among most of the female staff at the hospital. A handsome doctor tended to attract a lot of attention from hospital staff, as the microcosm of the facility whispered from one department to another of the handsome surgeon with incredible skills that paired well with his beautiful face. If Emu was the type to be jealous, then he likely would have been. Instead, he was quietly amused that all the women in the hospital would settle their gaze on this singular individual and longingly sigh while he walked by. Emu himself had heard what the others said of him, as well, though the words pinned to his name were “cute” and “clumsy” and “promising.” He wasn’t sure how he felt about being called cute, and he was highly aware of his clumsy nature, yet the word he liked the most was “promising.” It meant that he was making an impression, even if it was the tiniest.

An incision was made into the moist, spongy flesh of the cake, slicing cleanly through layers of cake and cream and strawberry. Emu peered up from his hands, watching as a forkful of cake was excised from the main body and drawn upward towards the surgeon’s mouth, a complicated expression displaying on that handsome face. Two pairs of moles were dotted on Hiiro’s face in a pleasing way, a god somewhere in heaven deciding that he needed both pairs to be positioned pleasingly on the already pleasing countenance of the handsome physician. Emu’s eyes traced their patterns like constellations, drawing a line from the one located distally on the right side of Hiiro’s nose, connecting it to the nearest one that was placed so close to the septum. Eyes settled on a few of the fainter moles that speckled the surgeon’s face before settling against the final pair that formed a near-perfect line from just below the left lateral canthus of the handsome doctor’s left eye. They were beautiful, the intern found himself thinking, much to his own surprise.

Hiiro had been in his own world, the knife excising more and more cake until it was all introduced to his digestive system. He could feel eyes on him, but he was very good at ignoring them. Though the young intern held promise, he was still far from being at the surgeon’s level. Few could reach his level, if he wanted to be honest. Doctor Kagami Hiiro was at a level of expertise that few his age would ever achieve. The distance between his ability and that of the intern was staggering despite their closeness in age. Without any fanfare, the physician lowered his eating utensils onto the empty plate and looked directly at Emu. “It is impolite to stare.”

Emu made a noise and shook himself from his staring, adjusting himself in his seat, “I was staring?” Yes, he thought quickly, he had been staring. The young pediatrician licked his lips and diverted his gaze back to the table. “Sorry,” he said quietly.

“If you want cake, there is more,” Hiiro said as he went about cleaning up. “The outpatient surgical department had a retirement party. There should be more cake there, if you desire complex sugars.”

The intern shook his head, “No, I don’t need cake. I’m not a kid.”

Hiiro opened his mouth to likely say something about Emu’s love of video games proving his childishness, but that gaming knowledge was important to their work at the Computer Rescue Center. His mouth shut and he rose from the large conference table to set his dirty plate and cutlery onto a side table, making a note in his mind to pick it up later and wash it in the outpatient surgical department break room. Words outside of his mental note scribing crossed his mind as he hovered over that small table, transfixed on the dirty dishes as the words bled from his lips, “Then why were you staring so intensely at me?”

Emu glanced over to Hiiro, confused for a moment. It was odd for the prodigy to take an interest in his thoughts. “I was looking at the moles on your face,” he said innocently.

“I didn’t know that you had an interest in dermatology,” Hiiro said blandly as he walked back to his seat at the table. “Although, nevi are rarely of any interest unless they become malignant. I have not noticed any abnormalities in the ones on my face, so your interest must be--”

“I just think that they look nice,” Emu said quickly.

“Oh,” the surgeon said with slight surprise. Silence passed between them before he spoke again, “Thank you.”

Another beat of silence crossed by them, punctuated by the soft beeping of the arcade cabinet. Emu bit his bottom lip, feeling like he had just made things between them awkward. He admired Hiiro as a brilliant surgeon, yet now he knew that Emu liked his moles. He would never admit to Hiiro that he saw them like constellations, though. That was far too sappy. However, now that it was in the air, it seemed like it was fine. Awkwardness aside, Hiiro didn’t seem upset by this knowledge. As Emu looked back at Hiiro, there was the hint of a smile curving at the ends of the genius physician’s lips. The surgeon rarely smiled; it gave Emu a little more confidence. He swallowed and let out a quiet breath, his voice soft, “Your lips, t-too...”

Hiiro’s eyes widened. His hands, which had been folded on the table, shifted to let each fingertip touch the corresponding fingertip on the other hand. What was Emu even saying to him? He could understand the appreciation of a benign nevus or two on his face, from a medical standpoint at least, but for the other man to express a fondness for the appearance of his lips was strange. It was outside the normal decency of a medical professional. Was Emu lusting for him? No, Hiiro thought sharply. Emu didn’t seem that type of person, as far as he was aware. Emu read fairly openly, the young intern keeping his feelings visible like the blinding neon of his colorful t-shirts. Those t-shirts were so unprofessional, Hiiro had always thought, even for a pediatrician. It made Emu seem slovenly and undermined whatever professionalism that he wished to gain from his work as a physician.

Emu felt sick. He went too far. Hiiro’s expression made it obvious that he had overstepped a boundary. He chuckled nervously, holding up his hands, “I’m just kidding!”

“It didn’t sound like you were kidding,” Hiiro replied flatly.

The pediatric intern looked around the room, searching for a way out of this situation. There were no emergencies. He was already done with his work in the pediatric department for today. He could make up an excuse about needing to add information into an office visit chart or say he needed to review a surgical dictation for study purposes, but Hiiro would know that he was just making up an excuse to leave. Hiiro was well aware of the intern’s schedule, which meant that anything he said that didn’t make sense would be easily pounced on by the surgeon.

Hiiro moved his seat closer to Emu, which made the young doctor cringe. A hand affixed itself to the collar of Emu’s t-shirt, giving it a tug, their faces inching dangerously close. Anticipatory fear filled Emu’s eyes as they stared deep into Hiiro’s, his own fearful expression reflecting back to him in horror. The intern swallowed, blinking hard in the hope that this was just an illusion and when his eyes opened again, Hiiro would be back on the other side of the table, sitting like a prince who lorded over the CR with an intense gaze.

That wasn’t what happened.

Warmth pressed against the pediatrician’s lips, delicate and gentle at first before wetness ran against the sensitive, dry flesh there. Emu’s eyes squinted open, admiring Hiiro’s wispy brown locks of hair before he dared to open his mouth for the experienced surgeon, inviting that warm wet tongue into his oral cavity. Hiiro’s lips were still stained with the sweetness of cake which Emu found himself craving as his hands sought out some part of Hiiro’s anatomy to hold for stability. They settled on Hiiro’s thighs, which were more muscular than he thought they would be. Emu leaned forward, desperate to let this kiss last longer, but Hiiro broke it abruptly.

The surgeon let go of the intern’s shirt, weakly drawing his hand down to try and pull Emu’s hands from his legs. His lips felt numb. It had been a very long time since he had kissed anyone, and he had never thought about kissing a coworker. Deep in his mind was a voice screaming at his own hypocrisy for deriding Emu’s lack of professionalism considering what he had just done. However, it felt good. It wasn’t the best kiss he had ever experienced, but it was certainly not terrible. It was enjoyable enough.

Emu, for his part, sat slouched in his seat in shock once his hands had freed themselves from Hiiro’s legs. His shirt was disheveled and disorderly; his white coat falling a little from his shoulders. He looked at Hiiro with a glazed expression, his mind unable to process words or feelings properly. Hiiro had kissed him and it was a really good kiss. Thoughtlessly, Emu licked his lips in a feeble attempt to lap up whatever sweetness remained there from the surgeon’s sugary mouth.

“Do you still like my lips?” Emu could swear that there was a smirk hiding behind Hiiro’s neutral expression as he asked that question.

“Y-yeah,” Emu squeaked out. “Your mouth is sweet... like cake.”

A smugness blinked onto Hiiro’s face for a fleeting second before he stood up from his seat. “I’ll be in the cardiac catheterization suite if you need me.” Without any extra formalities, the surgeon picked up his dirty dishes and headed down the stairs to the main CR corridor, winding himself towards the elevator to get back to work.

Emu let out a long, heavy sigh and tried to get himself back to looking like a decent human being. Idly, he thought about finding Hiiro later and resuming their session, but knowing how that surgeon was, it was more likely that this would be the only time they were ever going to kiss like that. He let out another sigh, this one a bit sadder.

“Wow, that was pipopepo-rrific!” A perky voice giggled from the arcade machine in the alcove. Emu screeched and fell from his chair, staring at the upside-down picture of a pink-haired woman in a brightly colored costume staring down at him from the arcade machine’s screen. Poppy pushed her torso out of the screen, resting her head on her hand and propping her elbow up against the edge of the console. She squealed in delight, “Just like on TV!”

From his position on the floor, Emu asked quietly, “How much did you see?”

“All~ of~ it~”

Emu groaned as Poppy giggled, going back into the arcade machine. He never thought hospital life would be like this. Slowly, the intern picked himself up off the floor and headed to the computer terminal against the wall. Signing off on physician orders wasn’t exciting, but at least it could calm his heart rate after being kissed by the hottest doctor in the hospital and having a video game character watch the entire ordeal with glee. In the back of his mind, he imagined all the women of the hospital being jealous if they ever found out what had happened between himself and Hiiro. That thought alone put a smile on his face. He got to experience something no one else in the hospital would. He could at least take solace in that knowledge. He entered his credentials into the computer and got to work signing orders.


End file.
